De cendre et de braise
by balletshoes16
Summary: James Potter, jeune homme plutôt populaire, vient de commettre une gaffe monumentale. Il a dit la phrase de trop, à une fille qui ne l'est définitivement pas. Le visage de Lily est embrasé par la colère... où serait-ce autre chose ? Severus se méfie... (JamesxLily)
1. Chapter 1

Il était là, affublé du poids des moqueries des lions sur ses épaules mais surtout lassé. Son manuel de potions dans la main, il se tourna dans la direction de Lily Evans une fraction de seconde, puis détourna le regard brusquement. Elle le regardait partir au loin, dépitée. James, Sirius et Remus se situaient de l'autre côté du chemin menant vers le lac, et même si ils étaient assez loin elle pouvait distinguer la direction de leur visage, et l'air suffisant que James aimait tant offrir à Severus.

- « Voyons voir, tu t'es dit que le temps était assez clément aujourd'hui pour décompresser et te jeter à l'eau, Servilus ? Tu veux de l'aide ? Non parce que si tu le souhaites, je suis tout à fait disposé à te jeter dans le lac de mes propres mains ! Tu savais toi que le calmar géant était toujours en grande forme, les beaux jours ? J'ai appris ça récemment, ce serait dommage de rater ça ! Sirius laissa échapper un rire sonore. Ah, mais j'oubliais… bien entendu, tu ne peux pas fourrer ton gros nez partout, tu es déjà bien trop occupé à te chercher une utilité ! Pardonne-moi… j'avais oublié à quel point ta vie est passionante ! Pauvre petit Servilus… » Il marqua une pause quand il remarqua une crinière rousse s'approcher à grand pas vers lui, et se tempera. Deux secondes. « Donc je disais, si jamais si tu souhaitais par un heureux hasard faire de ce jour le plus beau que Poudlard ait connu depuis des décennies, c'est l'occasion en or de faire un petit plon-… »

CLAC ! Celle-là il l'avait bien cherché, après tout. Lily ne supportait pas l'injustice, et James Potter était le roi incontesté en la matière. Hier encore, il avait cherché à faire avaler à Severus des chocolats remplis d'Amortentia que Lisa Berlacuse, une de ses admiratrices de Poufsouffle au physique peu avantageux, lui avait peu subtilement proposé alors qu'il était en cours de métamorphose un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Pour cela, il avait prévu de se rendre discrètement dans les cuisines de Poudlard et de demander à un elfe de maison de faire fondre le chocolat dans un muffin, qu'il savait être le pêché mignon de Severus depuis qu'il avait surpris Lily lui en offrir une boîte pour son anniversaire. Cette dernière, qui avait suivi discrètement l'affaire, était outrée et s'était empressée d'avertir Severus à propos de cette énième machination. Depuis cet échec, James était un peu penaud et cela se faisait ressentir au sein de sa bande, quand Peter, qui ne comprenait pas l'intitulé d'un cours particulièrement compliqué d'histoire de la magie sur les nouvelles réformes du Code International de la Magie du XVème siècle, fut envoyé paître de manière peu digne (certains témoins affirment avoir entendu James prononcer un sort qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu auparavant puis vu une fraction de seconde à travers la porte du dortoir Peter, pieds en l'air et tête au sol, grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles avant que les élèves en question furent congédiés par Sirius).

Bref, un échec hier et une claque de la fille qu'il désirait plus que tout aujourd'hui. Son palmarès devenait franchement décevant, il savait qu'il devait se ressaisir, mais il savait également que la douleur d'un nouvel échec ne pouvait être que vaine, suite à tout ça. Il était persuadé d'être un type assez extraordinaire pour ne pas accumuler plus de points négatifs qu'il y en avait déjà en si peu de temps dans son tableau de l'égo. C'est pour cela qu'il ne perdit pas son sang-froid et arriva malgré toutes les émotions contradictoires qui lui parvenait à la figure à articuler trois mots.

« Je t'aime. »

« Que… QUOI ? balbutia une Lily écarlate. Tu peux répéter s'il te plait, Potter ? Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu crois que tu peux manipuler les gens à ta guise, les enfoncer ou les mettre sur un piédestal à volonté, comme ça, parce que monsieur je-suis-parfait en a décidé ainsi ? Moi, je ne t'aime pas. » Il serra inconsciemment sa lèvre inférieure. Elle avait eu l'effet escompté. Ce maudit Potter avait réussi à la rendre plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle fila vers la berge du lac à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu, prit par le bras un Severus qui avait observé toute la scène, un fin sourire aux lèvres. « Merlin, dîtes-moi ce qu'il lui est passé par la tête avant de balancer des idioties pareilles », murmura Lily d'un ton féroce.

Severus, quant à lui, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de cette déclaration improvisée. Il était partagé entre la joie et l'appréhension. Evidemment la réaction de Lily l'avait apaisé, évidemment qu'il était soulagé de tenir à l'écart ce pathétique de Potter. Evidemment qu'il avait envie d'hurler sa flamme à Lily avec autant de confiance et d'aplomb. Mais la réalité était qu'il était trop lâche. Il avait peur de perdre le semblant d'affection qu'elle lui portait, sa seule compagnie, la seule qui lui tenait réellement à cœur. Elle était son seul véritable pilier à Poudlard. Que représentaient au grand Lord Mulciber et Avery lorsque Lily passait devant lui, lui délivrant toujours au passage un sourire à en damner Merlin avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte menant à l'un de ses cours… pas grand-chose. Elle se tenait désormais à côté de lui, la tête haute, l'allure énergique mais l'esprit clairement ailleurs. Il avait peur. Il ne dit rien, cependant. Il marcha en direction de la grande salle, la tête baissée. La vérité n'était pas qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne pouvait pas, voilà tout. Il désirait plus que tout connaître le fond de ses pensées… mais il ne pouvait pas. Les questions voguaient en suspens, s'entremêlaient dans son esprit mais il ne voulut pas prendre pas le risque de les lui poser. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre. C'était leur accord tacite : « on évite de parler de ce qui vient de se passer s'il y a un accrochage avec Potter et sa bande ». Or Potter n'avait jusqu'alors jamais franchi la barrière, celle que Severus redoutait depuis que cette arrogance sur pattes avait croisé le regard de Lily. Le mot de trop, la phrase de trop. « Je t'aime. » Bon sang. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Lily avait tout le temps devant elle pour reconsidérer les mots de Potter. Bien sûr c'était une fille intelligente, et pour être tout à fait honnête, il n'y avait pas de fille à moitié aussi brillante qu'elle dans l'enceinte du château. Elle s'était forcément rendu compte du regard persistant de James lorsqu'elle passait sous son chêne favori, alors qu'il faisait au mieux pour montrer qu'il travaillait assidument devant elle, Sirius faisant le guet et Remus lui prêtant sa feuille de parchemin parfaitement remplie à chaque fois. Et, bien que Severus soit dégouté de Potter jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles, il ne pouvait pas nier que son physique était une arme ô combien dangereuse et facile à manier en sa faveur. Lily avait pris l'habitude de se confier à Severus et de démentir les craintes de ce dernier, de panser un minimum ce cœur déjà bien meurtri en lui affirmant régulièrement qu'il était son meilleur ami, pendant que celui-ci savait qu'à moins d'un miracle, ses sentiments seront pour toujours blessés par un trop-bas statut qu'il n'avait pas envie de tenir.

James, quand à lui, avait perdu de sa nonchalance habituelle. Assis sur un banc tandis que le soleil fondait sur l'horizon, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre sa réaction. Lui. James. Réagir de manière aussi… irresponsable ! Comment avait-il pu tout gâcher en aussi peu de temps ? Ces dernières semaines, il sentait pourtant que le vent tournait en sa faveur. Il avait réussi à adoucir les braises en ayant eu l'idée un peu folle de ramasser et de redonner le pot de figues d'Abyssinie appartenant à un élève de deuxième année qui l'avait fait tomber par mégarde (sûrement parce qu'il était intimidé) alors qu'il se trouvait dans le même couloir que Lily. Celle-ci avait suivi la scène, un peu surprise, et avait fini par lui lancer un sourire timide tout en continuant son chemin. Sirius, Remus et Peter en entendirent parler pendant des jours. Mais maintenant, peu importe : le très confiant et populaire James Potter venait de faire une bourde titanesque, et pour la première fois en sept ans il n'était plus sûr de rien.


	2. Chapter 2

« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici ? »

Lily se trouvait en haut d'un endroit du château assez insolite, au premier abord. Cet étroit couloir précédé d'une grille noire rempli de serpents à l'aspect peu avenant devançait une pente d'environ trois mètres de hauteur, et était dépourvu de tout escalier. Devant lui, une porte en pierre entrouverte menant vers ce qui semblait être un autre couloir. Lily n'hésita pas une seconde : elle s'avança vers la pente raide et, malgré sa légendaire grâce, n'arriva pas à la dévaler élégamment. « AAAAH ! Aïe, mes fesses, ça fait mal… » Une chose était certaine, elle avait beau avoir visité Poudlard maintes et maintes fois depuis sept ans, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit. Bizarrement, Lily ne releva pas plus que ça l'incongruité de la situation et continua son chemin.

Lily poussa la porte et essaya de distinguer où elle allait grâce à la lueur de la lune qui brillait étonnamment cette nuit. L'obscurité, bien que toujours frappante, n'empêcha pas Lily de reconnaître l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouva. L'odeur lancinante des potions reposant sur les étagères usées de la salle des potions, ces nuances de vert sombres reflétant les colonnes de pierres jonchées de serpents qui bordaient le couloir, ce pavé si peu entretenu, toutes ces toiles d'araignées, si nombreuses que certaines s'entremêlaient. Elle était déjà venue ici… « Le couloir menant aux cachots ? Par les chaussettes dépareillées de Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fiche ici ? » « AU SECOUUUUUUURS ! » Lily était figée sur place, littéralement tétanisée par ce cri. Mais surtout par cette voix. « James ?! JAMES ! » Elle reprit alors vite ses esprits et se mit à courir vers la source des cris stridents. Ce qu'elle vit alors la rendit perplexe : James Potter était devant elle, au bout du couloir, attaché par des menottes aux poutres surmontant les cloisons de la salle des potions, passablement effrayé et fatigué, lui qui d'ordinaire ne laisse jamais rien paraître de ses faiblesses. Soudainement, elle eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le rassurer en lui disant qu'elle était là, que son supplice était fini, qu'elle allait le détacher de ses engins de torture et qu'il allait pouvoir dormir. Elle s'apprêtait à s'avancer pour détacher les menottes des poignets de James quand elle entendit des bruits de pas, par moment accompagnés de bruits de flaques. « Ils devraient vraiment nettoyer leurs sols ici », se dit-elle. Puis elle vit Severus Rogue s'approcher doucement dans la pénombre.

« Sev' ! Je suis contente de te voir ! Que fais-tu ici ? James est attaché, regarde ! »

« Bien sûr qu'il est attaché. C'est moi qui l'ai attaché. D'ailleurs si mon plans fonctionne correctement il pourrait bien y rester pour toujours, cet abruti. Quel comble de finir sa vie lié à un morceau de bois comme un vulgaire clou pour avoir commis le crime d'être amoureux d'une propriété privée. Un destin brisé pour une erreur, une minuscule erreur, cela me donne presque envie de chialer…» Il tendit sa baguette vers James et quelques étincelles vertes tombèrent de l'extrémité. Son visage devint impassible, comme s'il cherchait à se concentrer. « Vraiment désolé Potter, je ne voulais pas ça au départ, crois-moi. Mais plus tu persistes, plus tu m'y obliges… Avada Kedav- »

« Non Severus ne fait pas ça ! »

Lily se releva d'un bond sous ses draps rouges et or. Elle était en sueur et mit un certain temps avant de revenir à la terre ferme. « Encore un de ces cauchemars grotesques qui surviennent quand un évènement de la journée passée est si inconvenant ou surprenant que tu as passé le restant de cette-dite journée à cogiter encore et encore et encore sur le sujet. Merci aux leçons très instructives du professeur Sinistra sur le fonctionnement de la pensée humaine et du subconscient, nota-t-elle ». Elle regarda l'heure : elle avait un peu plus d'une demi-heure d'avance sur l'heure de son réveil, mais elle ne prit pas pour autant la décision de se rendormir. A quoi bon, se disait-elle, si cela l'obligeait à revoir la tête de Potter. Même s'il faut l'avouer, il est plutôt mignon. Très mignon. Bon, d'accord, au fond c'est le garçon le plus mignon de Poudlard et même son arrogance, sa stupidité et sa méchanceté n'arrivent pas à faire de l'ombre à sa beauté. Soit.

Elle finit de se préparer dans la salle de bain du dortoir en se vaporisant un peu d'eau fraîche sur le visage et finit par dire : « Sauf qu'au final, ce n'est qu'un beau prétentieux. »

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle encore très remplie, Lily eu l'occasion de repenser un peu plus à cet étrange rêve. Severus sur le point de tuer Potter, quelle ironie… « Sev', je reste persuadée qu'il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Toutes ces idées sur la magie noire, cette lobotomie qu'il subit régulièrement par ses camarades peu fréquentables, j'ose croire qu'il ne sera jamais capable de dépasser la théorie, songea-t-elle. Alors que Potter, qui sait ce qu'il ferait pour un peu de gloire ! Cette fois où j'ai dû le désarmer pour qu'il arrête de martyriser Severus avec ce sort dont il est si fier, le seul fait d'y penser me dégoûte profondément… Tiens au fait, comment se fait-il que j'appelais Potter par son prénom dans ce rêve ? Arf, j'imagine que les rêves sont des énigmes auquel il ne sert à rien d'essayer de trouver un raisonnement juste et concis, parce que là… Hééé, vous pourriez faire attention ! » Lily venait de se faire bousculer brutalement alors qu'elle allait descendre les escaliers et ses bouquins ne résistèrent pas au choc, atterrissant sens dessus dessous en bas des marches de pierre. Se ruant pour les ramasser, elle ne vit pas l'ombre ébouriffée qui s'avançait tout près d'elle. « Je suis sincèrement désolée, Evans. » Elle releva la tête soudainement à l'entente de cette voix beaucoup trop familière et sortit sa baguette en guise de menace. « Je te préviens Potter, tu me refais ça une seule fois tu dis adieu à tout tes semblables, c'est compris ? » Elle s'attendit à ce que Potter lui ricane au nez, d'où sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il lui répondit d'un ton posé : « Ecoute Evans, je me suis excusé dans les règles et je pense avoir déjà compris antérieurement qu'il ne fallait pas trop d'embêter si je ne voulais pas avoir de souci. Pour tout te dire, je ne t'ai pas bousculé volontairement… Sirius est d'humeur taquine ce matin, il m'a réveillé tôt et a voulu me provoquer en duel. Il m'a fait son regard de chien battu mais je n'ai pas voulu cédé, et depuis il me poursuit depuis la salle commune. Un vrai gamin », lui lança-t-il accompagné d'un sourire franc. Lily, un peu désarmée par la réplique de Potter, se contenta d'un « N'en parlons plus » et descendit vers la Grande Salle aussi vite que possible.

James, lui, paraissait plutôt content de lui. Hier, tout était si résolument catastrophique autour de lui qu'il a jugé bon de revoir son comportement. Assis bien trop passivement sur ce banc usé devant les rayons rouge vifs du soleil, il avait fini par faire le rapprochement entre sa situation de jeune homme oublié et une chanson populaire aux paroles peu flatteuses de Célestina Moldubec, et s'était dit qu'il avait réussi à toucher le fond. Après cette troublante réalisation et l'action des particules magiques de Gryffondor courageux qu'il contenait en lui, James voulait redevenir James, le vrai, le grand, le puissant, celui qui ne se serait pas laissé démonter par un « je t'aime » et qui aurait assumé ses dires. Parce que oui, il aimait Lily, non, ce n'était ni l'heure ni le moment de le lui dire mais oui, il finira un jour ou l'autre, et peu importe le temps que cela prendra, par lui avouer de manière plus conforme et chevaleresque.

Severus arriva dans la Grande Salle exactement une demi-heure après Lily. Il la vit, la tête plongée dans son manuel d'Arithmancie. « Quand arrêtera-t-elle donc de travailler, soupira-t-il, mi soucieux mi amusé. » Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et fis un grand sourire à sa meilleure amie. « Tu t'es levée tôt ce matin, dis-moi. J'espère que tu ne travailles pas trop. » Lily posa son livre. « Oh, ne t'en fais pas Sev'. J'ai juste besoin de me changer les idées. » Severus fronça les sourcils. « C'est à cause d'hier… c'est ça ? » Puis il se rappela de cette clause implicite qui stipulait le silence des sujets « potteriens » dits sensibles. « Non je n'ai rien dit, excuse-moi ça ne me regarde pas. » Lily regarda Serverus plus attentivement. Il avait vraiment l'air soucieux d'elle, d'une gentillesse sans nom et c'était cela qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui. Son respect, ses manières douces à son égard. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui, et cela la rassura. Elle lui sourit et lui prit la main. « Voyons Sev', tu t'entends parfois ? Tu es mon meilleur ami, évidemment que ça te regarde. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'y accorder plus d'importance que nécessaire. » Ils se sourirent mutuellement, leurs mains toujours liées et ne virent pas le regard brûlant de jalousie de James, qui venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle alors qu'il se querellait avec Sirius à propos de « l'utilisation outrageuse et abusive du terme « gamin » dont il l'aurait qualifié en parlant à Lily » et qui venait de planter ce dernier pour se rendre à l'autre extrémité de la table des lions. Severus le regardait d'un air mauvais, mais il avait jugé préférable d'en faire fi pour cette fois.

« - Euh… rebonjour Lily, voilà je voudrais te parler. Encore, oui je sais… Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'incident de tout à l'heure (Severus lança à ce moment précis un regard interrogatif à Lily quelle ne remarqua pas), en fait je voulais juste m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé hier était derrière nous. Tu vois, toute cette rancœur et cette gêne, ben… ça me gêne… enfin tu comprends… » Lily, un peu sur la réserve, arriva tant bien que mal à cacher son sourire naissant devant Severus et répondit juste « Bien sûr ». James, non satisfait de cette réponse, fit tomber son emploi du temps aussi naturellement qu'il le put. Il profita de l'altruisme inné de Lily pour attendre qu'elle le ramasse pour lui puis se pencha à son tour vers le sol. « En tous cas, j'espère vraiment que l'on puisse ravoir de bonnes relations un jour ou l'autre. » Lily ne put, cette fois, s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'aux dents : « Potter, nous n'avons jamais eu de bonnes relations, alors ne t'attends à rien. » Il lui sourit en retour et ajouta : « Je ne m'attends jamais à rien, et tu verras par toi-même que ce mot-là ne figure pas dans mon dico. Au fait, tu as fait tomber une feuille de cours tout à l'heure et tu ne t'en es même pas aperçu. C'est pas bon de sa lever trop tôt le matin... En tous cas, ce serait du gâchis de ne pas avoir de bonnes relations avec tes cours, ce sont à peu près les seuls qui sont dans ta ligne de mire on dirait bien, quels chanceux ceux-là. » Lily fit un sourire amusé, puis les deux finirent par se redresser. Elle ne savait plus sur quel pied danser avec Potter depuis hier, et étrangement, cela lui plaisait. Ce dernier partit rejoindre Sirius, Remus et Peter comme si de rien n'était mais visiblement satisfait. Severus, quant à lui, était terriblement gêné par ses messes basses entre Lily et Potter, mais ne laissait rien paraître et semblait lutter pour garder le visage le plus impassible possible.

Une fois remise de ses émotions et après un bon croissant, Lily retourna à ses manuels. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit cette feuille, celle que Potter lui avait ramassé. Elle était vierge de toute inscription imprimée, n'était visiblement pas une feuille de cours et ne contenait qu'une phrase, d'une écriture abrupte mais lisible, comme si la personne qui se cachait sous ses mots avait pris la peine de s'appliquer avant de les noter :

_**Samedi 18h, couloir face à la Tour d'Astronomie, je ne t'en dis pas plus. J'ose espérer t'attendre là-bas.**_  
_**James**_


End file.
